Una y mil veces
by littleliars
Summary: Una pregunta con dos posibles respuestas, si o no. One-shoot Faberry.


**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Que el 2013 sea mejor que el año que acabamos de despedir xD**

* * *

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee y los personajes de dicha serie utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen.

* * *

**# Una y mil veces #**

Despierto y sonrío al mirar al otro lado de la cama, tal y como he hecho cada día durante el ultimo año, y como lo he estado haciendo cada vez que he podido los dos anteriores. Tres años hace ya, tres desde que dejó de ser solo una amiga, para ser una de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. Es posible que ya lo fuera mucho antes de aquella estúpida pelea, pero no fui consciente hasta que sucedió.

Mi padre me decía constantemente que el mundo real nada tenia que ver con el mundo de fantasía en el que me encerraba cada vez que un libro cae en mis manos, las historias que leía, los cuentos, las fabulas, eran pura invención, y leer tanto me iba a impedir ver la realidad, a veces creo que tenia razón, cuando pienso lo que tarde en darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, otras simplemente creo que si algo de mis mundos irreales hubiera tocado su frio corazón, las cosas serian muy diferentes ahora, no puedo decir que mejores, eso no lo sé, pero casi con toda probabilidad Beth estaría conmigo. Aun así, seguiría teniendo solo a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida junto a mi, mi hija en lugar de mi novia.

Me basta con mirarla a ella, mientras duerme, para alejar la ligera sensación de dolor y culpa que aparece en mí cada vez que la recuerdo. Hice lo mejor para ella, sola y sin un hogar, no podría haberle dado todo lo que merecía, y si algún día mi pequeña decide buscarme, daré un paso al frente para afrontar lo que venga.

Estoy segura que mi sonrisa podría competir con la del gato Cheshire, no en lo espeluznante que resulta a veces, sino en el tamaño. Siempre sucede cuando el pequeño cuerpo a mi lado pone caras mientras duerme. Me gusta burlarme de ella cuando esta despierta y niega rotundamente que lo que yo digo es cierto, un día la grabare para que compruebe que no miento.

Todo parece ahora un lejano recuerdo. Los viajes a Nueva York, sus visitas a New Haven, las interminables llamadas, los largos correos hablando de todo y de nada, las primeras decepciones universitarias, irreconocibles celos injustificados… No fue hasta el segundo año de universidad, que vi una pequeña luz al final del camino, me arriesgaría a decir que ambas lo hicimos, pero no me gusta hablar por ella, y ella odia que lo hagan, cuando es una de sus cosas favoritas, hablar y hablar hasta quedarse sin aire, a veces incluso en sueños habla. También lo niega pero no me importa, un día le demostrare la verdad.

Fue el primer fin de semana del mes de abril, era su turno, yo había ido la última vez un mes atrás. No habíamos hablado en los dos días anteriores, ella tenia un tema que ensayar y nada ni nadie podía restarle tiempo, yo tenia unas quinientas paginas por leer y un trabajo que terminar. Pero supuse que nada cambiaba nuestros planes y el viernes la espere durante dos horas en la estación. Nunca apareció. La llame dos veces, la primera fue directa al buzón de voz, la segunda fue rechazada, y unos minutos después recibí un mensaje de texto.

_¨No voy a ir. Lo siento. R¨ _

En ese momento debí saber que algo pasaba, porque no debería haberme sentido tan dolida y decepciona, porque no me estuviera visitando, pero fue así, dolió, mucho. Y lo peor vino después, cuando el dolor fue sustituido por la rabia, al descubrir que no había cumplido con su palabra por una fiesta, porque un idiota de ultimo año, la había invitado. ¿O tal vez lo peor fue descubrirlo por accidente, porque a ella se le escapó en su llamada del lunes siguiente? Primero dijo que había estado en su apartamento todo el fin de semana porque tenía mucho que ensayar, pero al final de la conversación, sin darse cuenta, mencionó la dichosa fiesta del sábado. La conversación terminó con algunos gritos y mi teléfono estrellado contra la pared. Odio la mentira, ya tuve muchas en Lima, y cree otras tantas, ella lo sabia y aun así, eligió mentirme.

No hablamos durante el resto de la semana, y tanto como dolía saber que me había mentido, dolía no saber de ella, no escuchar su voz, su risa, ver sus ojos a través del ordenador… y a pesar de todo eso, seguí sin darme cuenta de lo que sentía hasta la noche del viernes.

Cansada de ignorar sus llamadas, de luchar contra el deseo de llamarla tras cada uno de sus mensajes de texto, o enviarle uno de vuelta simplemente, salí de las cuatro paredes que se habían convertido en mi ¨hogar¨ desde que estaba allí. Había oído de una fiesta en una de las fraternidades, no muy lejos de la residencia, y creí que era una buena idea para olvidarla un poco. Ese fue mi primer error, el segundo beber más de lo que mi cuerpo era capaz de tolerar para mantenerse alerta. Hay partes borrosas de aquella noche, pero recuerdo perfectamente como me sentía antes de ir, mientras estaba allí y cuando volvía a mi habitación, la echaba de menos. Lo que tampoco he sido capaz de olvidar, es la forma en que me miró cuando regresé a mi habitación, y como miró a mi acompañante, sorprendida y ¿dolida? Me deshice de Lori, Lauren, Laura o como se llamara, y ella anotó su numero en el dorso de mi mano antes de marcharse, despidiéndose con una sonrisa y un guiño, que enfureció mas a la morena en mi puerta.

_¨ ¿Quién es?¨ _

_¨No te importa¨ _

Y si eso os parece duro, lo siguiente fue realmente cruel, porque entre en mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi, dejándola a ella fuera.

_¨ No me voy a ir, Quinn. Me quedare aquí hasta que hablemos¨ _

La ignoré y me acosté en la cama sin molestarme en cambiarme de ropa. No pretendía dormir, solo pensar un poco, la echaba de menos y ahora la tenia ahí, y daba miedo, realmente me asusté, porque solo verla había llenado el vació que toda la semana me había acompañado. Y entonces mi mente viajó unas horas atrás, a la fiesta en la fraternidad femenina más popular, en concreto a la chica que me había acompañado, pensándolo bien a su asombroso parecido con la que esperaba tras la puerta. Llamó mi atención en cuanto la vi, melena larga, morena, jodidamente sexy y unas piernas de infarto. No era la primera vez que me sentía atraída por una chica, pero si la primera con la que me iba a dejar llevar, y lo hice, tome algunas copas más y antes de darme cuenta me estaba acompañando a la residencia. Pero de nada sirvió o quizás si, porque al verla a ella, esperando en mi puerta, todo cambió, ya no me importaba quien me acompañaba, sino quien quería que acompañara, y esa solo podía ser ella.

Juro que no era mi intención, pero cuatro horas mas tarde abrí los ojos sobresaltada, me había dormido. Corrí al baño y vomite hasta la última gota de alcohol, y cualquier cosa que había ingerido ese día. Lavé mi cara y recordé todo, ella había venido, ella estaba en el pasillo, eso me había dicho, que no se iría. Corrí hasta la puerta y efectivamente, ahí seguía, y me rompió el corazón verla acurrucada, con su bolso como almohada y el abrigo tapando su pequeño cuerpo. Aparté algunos mechones de pelo de su cara preguntándome como no me había dado cuenta antes, como no había sido capaz de ver que todo lo que quería era ella. Se sobresaltó cuando mi mano rozó su mejilla.

_¨ ¿Ya me has perdonado?¨ _

La pregunta salió en un susurro, arrastrando cada palabra, haciendo evidente que había aprovechado el tiempo que yo estuve durmiendo, pero en lugar de dormir había bebido ¿De donde saco las bebidas? Tres años después, aun no lo sé.

_¨Vamos dentro. Es hora de dormir¨ _

_¨No voy a dormir hasta que me perdones¨_

Insistió y yo no estaba muy segura de que hubiera algo que perdonar, solo necesitaba tiempo para curar mis heridas, nada más. Aun así se dejó arrastrar con relativa facilidad

_¨ ¿Por qué?¨ _Quería saber porque pedía perdón.

La lleve a la cama y la ayude a acostarse, a continuación ocupe mi lugar a su lado. Ella suspiró antes de hablar.

_¨Por ser una idiota. Por no venir el fin de semana pasado. Por estar asustada¨ _

¿Asustada? ¿De qué? Antes de poder verbalizar mis dudas, continuó su discurso.

_¨Te quiero, Quinn… y me asusta¨ _

_¨Estas borracha¨_

Tanto como quería que fuera real, ella había bebido, era el alcohol quien hablaba, no ella.

_¨Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad¨ _

_¨Puede¨_ Lo dudaba, pero no iba a discutir con ella en ese estado ¨_Ya veremos por la mañana… buenas noches¨ _

Las dos dormimos hasta que amaneció e inevitablemente la luz de un nuevo día nos dio la bienvenida. Dos, quizás tres, golpecitos en mi hombro me despertaron, y al abrir los ojos, me encontré con dos hermosos ojos mirándome intensamente, y al parecer, en algún momento de la noche ella se había abrazado a mí y así seguía. Nos miramos en silencio durante algunos minutos, sin mover un musculo.

_¨Aun te quiero¨_

Fue un susurró. Apenas la escuché pero sus ojos, su repentina timidez, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas… son algo que jamás olvidare. Y la respuesta vino sola, sin ningún esfuerzo y ningún pesar. Solo la verdad.

_¨ Yo también te quiero, Rachel¨_

Tampoco voy a olvidar su sonrisa en ese momento, seguramente un reflejo de la mía cada mañana, la mía en este momento.

Me aseguro de que sigue durmiendo, antes de girarme hacia el lado contrario donde ella descansa, y abro el primero de los cajones, sacando la pequeña pieza que allí se esconde desde hace una semana. Sonrío de nuevo y la deslizo en uno de sus dedos, encaja a la perfección. Un cosquilleo recorreré mi cuerpo al mirar la joya en el lugar al que pertenece.

_¨Pronto¨ _

Susurró segundos antes de intentar recuperar la pieza y devolverla a su lugar. Ella me lo impide cerrando su mano con fuerza, ocultando una sonrisa y manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

_¨Ni se te ocurra sacarlo¨_ Es un murmuro cargado de emoción, y sus ojos, por fin abiertos, contienen las lagrimas no derramadas.

_¨ ¿Es un si? ¨ _

_¨Aun no he escuchado la pregunta¨ _

Le encanta ponerme las cosas difíciles, pero esta vez no lo es, es muy sencillo, una sola pregunta de la que ya se la respuesta. Me acuesto ligeramente sobre ella, obligándola a permanecer con la espalda pegada al colchón, y le robo un corto beso. Al separarnos ambas portamos idénticas sonrisas.

_¨Rachel Barbra Berry, aceptas el honor de ser mi esposa¨ _

_¨ ¡Quinn!¨ _

Ella me golpea en el brazo y me obliga a ponerme seria.

_¨Sabes que te quiero, y no se porque me quieres pero me gustaría tener el resto de nuestras vidas para descubrirlo. Pasar mi vida contigo es lo mejor que me podría pasar, así que… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?¨_

Ella me mira, ni sonrisas ni lagrimas, completamente seria, pensativa… no me puedo creer que realmente se lo esté pensando, y por un segundo tengo miedo, porque si dice que no…

_¨ Mil y una veces diría que si a esa pregunta ¨ _

Respiro aliviada y feliz. ¡Ha dicho que si! Busco sus labios con impaciencia, sellando nuestro compromiso con un dulce beso, seguido de otro menos dulce y más intenso. Ella responde con la misma emoción jadeando al separarnos para recuperar el aire.

_¨Prometo cambiar el anillo por uno real el lunes¨ _

Si, una semana atrás, en una de nuestras salidas al cine al lado de casa, el anillo de plástico apareció en la bolsa de patatas que Rachel me obligó a comprarle, el mismo que he guardado todos estos días pensado en hacer la pregunta mas importante que he hecho a alguien hasta ahora.

_¨No me importa el anillo¨ _Reconoce con voz emocionada, al fin las lagrimas retenidas han sido liberadas.

_¨No llores, tonta. Vamos a tener la mejor boda de todos los tiempos¨_ Sonrío limpiando sus mejillas.

_¨Lo sé. Te quiero¨ _

_¨Te quiero más¨_ Correspondo sus palabras volviendo a unir nuestro labios.

* * *

Corto y ¿cursi? pero es lo que hay xD  
Saludos.


End file.
